


Kaleidoscope Silence

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any fandom, any person, headache
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Kaleidoscope Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



On this day, cursed with a dreadful migraine, Dean seeks comfort in his brother’s embrace. Dean takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and exhales shakily, surrounded by Sam’s familiar scent. His brother’s hand smooths up his sides, gently petting him like he was a skittish cat. Dean felt like he had a fever under his skin, overwhelmed with agony that is trying to swallow him. The throbbing in his temple zips through him like an electric current, shocking his heart until it subsided into a low pulse, making a sharp ache coil in his belly.

The window shades are drawn in, allowing barely any light in the room as Sam tries to comfort his brother. Dean lies there, exposed to wandering hands, he tries not to let Sam hear his groaning moans morph into broken cries; he is in so much pain. Even taking a breath feels like his head is being split open.

Sam’s hands soothingly brush over his throbbing temple, helping to ease an ounce of overwhelming pain away. They caress softly, rubbing against his temple with the sweetest caress. Nearly breathless from the agony engulfing him, Dean relaxes until another throb of fire hot pain scorches his mind and he feels like he is convulsing, and bites back a scream as the migraine carries on ravaging his mind. He bites his lip so hard he splits the skin and taste blood.

Sam’s soft, warm hands massage tenderly, feather light pressure as terrible pain stabs at Dean's forehead, and he closes his eyes, willing the ache to disappear. Light fingertips brush over his temple with a tender touch, shooing away the hurt. Sam continues to draw little circles on his forehead, caressing away the stabbing pain that makes him clench his fingers so tightly his knuckles fade white. The lights dim the room, barely enough glow to see by; Dean is grateful for the kindness.

Gentle arms circle around his waist and a familiar body cuddled in close, breath warm against his neck to make him shiver. The fingers find the source of the hurt on his temple and press gently, Dean gasps at the touch—it hurts, but there is the promise of relief.

With each heartbeat the soft touch glides away the pain until none stay. Dean’s eyes close and he breathes out a heavy sigh as Sam snuggled around him like a cozy, soft blanket. Sam wraps his arms around Dean, and Dean knows damn well that Hell is real, but now, tucked into Sam’s kindhearted embrace, he feels like he is in heaven.

With each heartbeat, Dean feels the pain slip away until he can find peaceful dreams.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1153972.html?thread=116512180#t116512180)


End file.
